


The Reconstruction

by Aristotlethesecond



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Steve and Bucky know what they're doing, Tony Has Issues, Tony doesn't though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotlethesecond/pseuds/Aristotlethesecond
Summary: Steve and Bucky had been watching Tony for a while but when Tony comes home one day with a baby its enough to push them into action.But Tony is a little bit broken and they are too so things never run quite they way they were supposed to.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Bucky comes to Steve at the end of Captain America Winter Soldier and is now living in the Tower with the rest of the team. The movies after that point have been disregarded for the most part.

“That’s a baby”. It had taken Steve a few moments to figure out what Tony was holding but he was 90% sure that he was right.

 

Tony didn’t even look up from the little pink bundle in his arms.

 

“Who’s got a baby?” Bucky walked into the living room and wrapped his arm’s around Steve’s waist.

 

“I do. I have a baby.” Tony’s voice was all soft and wobbly, “I mean she’s not actually mine, like biologically, but I have a baby”.

 

Steve sighed, he couldn’t envision many ways where the next 24-48 hours weren’t going to be a shit storm. “Tony, why do you have the baby?”

 

Tony cooed at the infant but then seemed to process what Steve had said. “Oh. My lawyer called earlier today and said there was some chick claiming  I knocked her up. I was going to do the typical drop by and offer them money gig at the hospital and hopefully avoid all the press of having to do a paternity test but then she was just getting out of the NICU because the kid had breathing problems when she was born and then I saw this lovely lady…”

 

Shit. This was not going to end well, for anyone. Tony was obviously attached to the baby, and it wasn’t that Steve didn’t love the idea of their being a baby in the tower. It was just that he was much more practical about the reality of Tony having a baby.

 

Surprisingly it was Bucky who made the first move, pulling Steve along to sit beside Tony on the couch. “She is beautiful, does she have a name?” His metal hand was resting on Steve’s thigh, silently tapping away in morse.

 

_You stink, go change. Get Nat, she’ll deal with SHEILD. Tell J to contact one of Tony’s lawyers._

 

“Katia, her mother named her Katia. You and Capsicle want to hold her?”

 

Steve took the cue that Bucky had given, “I just got back from my run so I’m going to go change first. Wouldn’t want to get Katia all stinky. But Buck loves babies.”

 

He was sure that his acting was sub par but Tony just accepted it with a nod.

 

 

linelinelineline

 

An hour later the whole team was sitting around a table in a conference room with a team of Tony's lawyers and a very angry Agent Coulson on a video chat. 

 

“What on earth were you thinking? You are not at all qualified to raise a child! Nor should you want to!” Coulson was actually yelling, Steve hadn’t seen that before.

 

It seemed to finally get through to Tony because he put Katia gently back into her carrier and turned on the video screen.

 

“I’m not qualified to raise a child? What about celebrity threatening drug addict suggests that her mother is qualified to do it?”

 

“So we put her in foster care”. Was Coulson’s slightly calmer response.

 

They all flinched at that, Clint had actually been in foster care and the rest of them had all worked with someone who had been besides, the foster system was good at churning out people who were just screwed up enough to work with SHIELD. Steve wondered whether Tony was going to point this out with sarcasm or just stick with anger.

 

“Uh huh. Why don’t you call up your old foster parents then? Use your connections”. Apparently Tony had decided to go with scathing. 

 

That seemed to shut Coulson up, he must have been a foster child too, though Steve wasn’t sure how Tony would have known about that.

 

“You can all calm down, this isn’t the first time I’ve done something that is going to get me dragged in the press. I got Katia’s mother to sign all parental rights over to me, I’ve enrolled in a parenting class, stuff for a baby set up is being shipped to the Tower as we speak. Not to mention that my home is apparently filled with people who would love to take her away if I screw up!”.

 

He paused and took a deep breath, clearly trying to put his anger back under wraps.  Then continued in an even quieter voice, “Don’t worry Agent. You’re ass is  covered.”

 

When there was no immediate response from Coulson Tony picked up the baby carrier with Katia, now whimpering, strapped inside and walked out of the room. 

 

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony disappeared onto his own floor and the rest of the team sat around the table on the common one. Delivery people weren’t allowed up onto the Avenger’s floors so they had brought all the baby stuff that Tony had bought up and piled it in the living room, the logic being that he would have to come down to get it at some point. It took almost two hours, during which time Nat had disappeared and come back at some point, Bruce had made lunch, and Bucky had challenged Clint to some sort of contest. 

 

Tony wasn’t in a suit anymore, just the usual worn out band t-shirt and jeans with the arc reactor glowing softly. His face was set like he expected another argument and he cradled Katia protectively against his chest. It was a good look for him and Steve could see Bucky in his peripheral giving him the same look, but their appreciation of Tony with a baby did not result in either of the super soldiers figuring out what to say.

 

Natasha ended up making the first move, “You can’t carry her around like this all the time. Come here”.  She then proceeded to produce a large colourful piece of fabric and helped Tony bind the baby to his chest so that his hands were free. 

 

Tony thanked Natasha without a hint of sarcasm and then cooed down at Katia “Look at us. All ready to get shit done. Whoops, I mean stuff, you didn’t hear any bad words. And its even in red and gold which really is the best colour combo ever”.

 

And if Steve had thought that Tony before this was attractive it had nothing on the way he looked as he swayed side to side with a baby.

 

linelinelineline

 

As it turned out Tony’s floor was not set up like the ones the rest of the Avenger’s had and instead of a sensible layout with convenient things like walls it was more like one large studio apartment turned rich boy bachelor pad. Clint, Thor, Steve and Bucky were all roped into help setting up a corner of the room as a nursery of sorts. Natasha was quick to inform that she was more than capable of helping but she choosing to let them pretend that they were all manly men. Bruce bowed out claiming that furniture assembly was to stressful and he didn’t think it was a good time for Katia to meet the other guy.

 

Steve jumped when there was a sharp little flicker of pain on one of his biceps and turned to see Bucky grinning. “Focus Stevie. You were getting a little googly eyed their”. Steve blushes a little and scrambles for a good response before his attention is pulled back to Tony.

 

“Well these are just pathetic, no daughter of mine will have a mobile as sad and boring as these.   We’re going to engineer a new one!” Tony was speaking to Katia despite the fact that she appeared to be asleep. He made a move to pick her up but then seemed to think better of it. 

 

“Maybe not in the lab though. I need to baby proof the lab….” He trailed off looking thoughtful. Steve was just about to suggest that he and Bucky could watch her if Tony wanted to work but apparently Tony already had a way around not going to the lab. “JARVIS! Give me dog house protocol”.

 

“Certainly sir. Your tablet is in the bedside table and I have taken the liberty of creating a new project folder”. 

 

“Dude what’s dog house protocol?” Clint had managed to balance himself precariously on top of the rocking chair and was slowly moving back and forth. 

 

“Pepper used to threaten a sex ban if I spent too much time in the lab. Dog house protocol is like a mobile lab on a tablet so that I can get stuff done even when I’m not allowed to go down there. Or apparently when I acquire an infant and need to figure out how to baby proof science.”

 

Natasha stepped in to be responsible again, “I would worry about that later, she may be sleeping now but babies aren’t known to be particularly good at letting their parents sleep. Clint and I are going to go now but let us know if you need anything”. Then she was pulling Clint off his perch and dragging him towards the elevator.

 

“Stevie and I should go too, but you can get JARVIS to call us if you need anything. The little lady’s go everyone wrapped around her little finger”.

 

Steve thought Tony looked a little sad as he nodded at them but then he and Bucky were in the elevator back down to their floor.

 

linelinelineline

 

Five minutes after that Steve had Bucky pressed up against the wall and was in the process of of sucking a rather impressive hickey into his neck while Bucky murmured filth into his ear. Bucky’s accent which was usually just a reflection of who ever he was talking to slipped when he was turned on and became a bizarre but incredibly sexy blend of Brooklyn and Russia. Which in turn made Steve even more hot under the collar.

 

“Are you ready concede that we should pursue the punk yet? Because if you don’t your cock isn’t getting anywhere near my arse until you see sense.”

 

Steve growled at the threat and nipped at Bucky’s jaw, “I never said I didn’t want to. I just didn’t think it was a good idea”. He punctuated that thought with a rough thrust against Bucky’s ass, which resulted in a groan, “But I will admit that after seeing him holding that little girl that I am finding few excuses”.

 

There was a pause then for the removal of pants and briefs but the bed room seemed a tad bit far away so Steve decided to just press Bucky up against the wall again as he slid in a couple of well lubed fingers. (They had learned to keep a bottle of lube in the drawer of the entryway table early on in their lives at Stark Tower). Bucky was pushing eagerly into Steve’s hand and letting out a steady stream of curses. 

 

“You thinking about it would be like if he was here Buck? He's not like us, I don’t think. He wouldn’t switch. But I bet he would love to help me open you up.”

 

“Yea Stevie?” It was breathy and a little desperate so Steve added another finger in response.

 

“Yeah. Can you imagine that? Him kneeling between us with that wicked mouth at your hole while I finger you open?”

 

That was enough to break what little control Bucky was holding onto and the man in Steve’s arms was suddenly less easy to keep a hold of as Bucky writhed against him.

 

“Yes Steve. So good, want that so bad. Want your cock inside me now though. Want you to fuck me.”

 

Steve wasn’t going to argue with that and he reached down to line his cock up with Bucky’s hole, trusting the other man to hold himself up for a few moments. There wasn’t any more talking after Steve thrust inside, there never was when they got this worked up, just fast rough pleasure until Bucky was shooting off across his own chest and Steve was spilling inside of him.

 

They showered together after but not in a sexual way, just the two of them sharing space and getting ready for bed. They were both feeling a little off after the shared fantasy of having Tony with them. It wasn’t that they hadn’t taken on thirds before, rather the addition of a child that made the whole thing seem much more like they were trying to build a family rather than just a threesome. 

Bucky and Steve were both fucked up enough that that frightened them.


	2. Chapter Two

Tony was already in the kitchen when Steve walked in the next morning, apparently having a conversation with the coffee machine. He looked up when Steve walked in,

 

“Cap! Did you know that babies are basically allergic to sleep?”

 

“Was Katia being difficult?”

 

“Nah, just a little needy, we figured it out though. Made a whole list of things to _science!_ together. The world of baby centric products has been deprived of my brilliance and I plan on remedying the situation. But first coffee.”

 

Steve sighed, there was an engineering binge coming. “Are you going to at least eat breakfast?”

 

“Ah… Nope. Goals for the next few minutes include coffee and feeding the baby. Coffee is a food experience unto itself and baby feeding requires two hands”.

 

“Or how about you drink your coffee while Stevie cooks and then eat while I feed the baby, least you can do considering that you are drinking my coffee” Bucky dropped a kiss on Steve’s cheek as he passed.

 

The coffee had been a point of contention between the Avengers. Both Bucky and Natasha made their coffee in a state that was unpalatable for anyone else to consume, left over from their days in Russia, and there was a brief war over what kind of coffee was going to be made in the communal coffee machine. Bruce had eventually stepped in as the voice of reason and there were now two machines in the kitchen but Bucky and Natasha remained protective of their ‘Soviet coffee’ so Tony’s consumption of it would be a point of leverage for Bucky. A fact which Steve found extremely telling about the maturity of the various team members.

 

“Fine, but only if there are pancakes”.

 

So Steve made pancakes.

 

linelinelineline

 

“Bruce! I need your help baby proofing.” Tony jogged to catch up with Bruce as he entered the elevator. 

 

Bruce just raised an eyebrow, he had very expressive eyebrows. And also had apparently realized that it was much easier to deal with Tony if he didn’t argue.

 

“You haven’t had any lab injuries since you got here and I blow something up every other day so I figure between the two of us we can figure out how to have slightly fewer explosions and no injuries”.

 

“There will be no explosions and no risk of explosions if you are planning on bringing an infant into the lab. You’re going to have to move your Avengers R&D into a separate space. But as long as you keep the explosives somewhere else and make an actual contained space for welding you should be fine. Katia is less than a week old, put her in a playpen and she’ll be fine unless you give her a soldering iron”. Bruce sounded mildly exasperated.

 

“You think?”

 

“Yes Tony,” the exasperation was less mild then, “You don’t work with biological hazards, there is no radiation and I would like to believe that you blow things up out of laziness and perhaps boredom rather than actual incompetence with safety procedures. But you can’t bring Katia down to the lab with you until you get your set up changed so why don’t you take her to the park or something while I sort this out”.

 

“Yes. Outside the Tower. Parks are outside. And you walk there, because taking babies flying with the suit would be wildly irresponsible”.

 

“That is correct. Go.”

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony was having an intense conversation when Clint looked through the vent, he wasn’t sure if it was with the stroller or the baby but either way it dissuaded him from going down into the common area. He was supposed to be finding some cookies to give to Natasha (she was a little on edge about the new addition to the tower), but he could distract her with something else, sex maybe, sex was always a good idea. He decided to track down Bucky and Steve first though.

 

He regretted that decision a little when he actually found them,  Steve was on his knees, Bucky’s metal hand glinting as it clenched in Steve’s hair. Then there was the matter of what to do, he had no desire to wait for the scenario to play itself out but experience had taught him that it wasn’t a great idea to throw things at a newly de-programed super soldier which would have been his course of action with anyone else. 

 

He went with yelling, that was a better option, “Guys, Tony needs rescuing from the evils of poorly designed baby transport. When you’re done.”

 

The only response he got was a muffled grunt from Steve which was slightly disturbing and a lot of swearing from Bucky, but that was enough acknowledgement so Clint left to go track down Natasha. 

 

linelinelineline

 

“I just want to give him a bit of a scare, hit him with a nerf gun or something.” 

 

Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was annoyed at the interruption to their fun or that Clint had succeeded in sneaking up on them. He suspected it was the latter, Bucky had always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. That was going to be interesting when, Steve was going to roll with when, Tony joined them.

 

“Not right now, we best go help Tony out. You know what he’s like when he gets frustrated.”

 

Tony was past frustrated and on his way to frazzled, or at least as frazzled as it was possible for Tony Stark to get, when the two super soldiers stepped out of the elevator.

“Steve! Bucky! Katia and I are going to go to the park. Once I get this,” he waved emphatically at the lump of metal and fabric that was probably the stroller, “sorted out. Why are these things so terribly designed?” Tony wasn’t yelling but he was defiantly louder than usual and Katia started to whimper in response.

 

Bucky moved forward first, taking Katia from Tony’s arms and letting his hands linger briefly on Tony’s in a less than subtle attempt to calm him down, “They just haven’t benefited from your genius yet”. Tony shook him off and flicked his middle finger up at the stroller. He caught Steve’s raise eyebrow and flipped him off too,

 

“I can’t sear at the thing, but the baby books said nothing about rude gestures. And I don’t need you two hovering over my shoulder, or trying to console me about my apparent inability to deal with baby accessories”.

 

Steve ignored the dig, he had learned not to take Tony too seriously. “We’re not trying to get in your way, or take over or anything. Bucky is totally enamoured with Katia and we thought we’d drop by to see the two of you”. He nodded his head towards where Bucky was now wandering around the furniture murmuring to the baby.

 

Tony scowled and crouched back down by the stroller. “You forget that I am in possession of a basically omniscient AI. J told me that Clint talked to you two so don’t even pretend that you don’t have ulterior motive being here.”

 

Steve spluttered for a few second.

 

“But if you can get this stupid stroller put together I will let it go. And I’ll even have JARVIS delete that video of you blowing Robocop in the hallway”. 

 

Steve froze, looking to Bucky for backup. Bucky of course was of no use and just gave him a lascivious grin before turning his attention back to the baby.

 

Stark took this as a sign that he should continue to monologue while fiddling with the stroller. “You really never know when something like that could come in handy, I bet Fury would like it. Oooh, or Coulson. Not that I would actually send them the whole thing, I’m not quite that much of a jerk. But a sound bite. Trust me, sound bites can be worse than the whole thing”.

 

Bucky of course chose that moment to step back into the conversation, “Counter offer: you take Katia and get a diaper bag together while Stevie and I get this monster assembled and then we can all go to the park. You can tell us about what Bruce is doing to your lap and we can play with the little princess.” He paused for dramatic effect, handing Katia off to Tony and waiting until they were almost to the elevator, “Oh, and you can keep the video, hope you enjoy it”.

 

This time it was Tony who was left spluttering.

 

 

Steve turned to Bucky once the elevator door closed behind Tony, “Was that really a good idea?”

 

Bucky smirked and gave Steve a quick kiss before turning his attention to the stroller, “Yeah, its going to drive him a little crazy, not knowing if we are joking or not, but I bet its going to give him the push he needs to actually watch that video. And I must say you were demonstrating some impressive technique, it should be appreciated. Now lets get this damn thing set up before he gets back down here.”

 

linelinelineline

 

They didn’t go to Central Park even though that was Tony’s first choice, instead they walked to a smaller one, less impressive but also less busy so they were able to walk laps around the perimeter with relative ease. Steve wouldn’t call it relaxing, being out in public was never relaxing, but it was good.

 

Bucky’s eyes were constantly moving, searching out threats but he was still present enough to be laughing at Tony’s jokes, something that Steve hadn’t been sure he was capable of at first. And Tony was looking much less frazzled as he ranted about various projects, of course neither Bucky nor Steve had a particularly good handle on what he was saying but they were both happy to listen. And Steve was pushing a stroller through a park with his boyfriend and the man that they had a crush on.

 

All in all it was a much better state of affairs than he had come to expect since waking up from the ice.


	3. Chapter Three

It took nearly two weeks for the press to figure it out. Thankfully that was enough time for the Avengers to have sorted themselves out for the most part so they presented a united front when the uproar inevitably started but it was still unpleasant. 

 

There had been an incident with some large mutated rodents and they were all a little exhausted  so no one had put up a fuss when Tony had insisted that one of the Stark Lab techs bring Katia to the field base once they were sure that the fighting was over. Unfortunately the tech was just a tech and didn’t have the good sense to avoid the press so there were soon pictures of Tony accepting the baby with a  smile. Natasha had reacted quickly though and pulled Tony back into the relative privacy of the medical tent so at least it was just an image of Tony and Katia rather than Tony and Katia with Steve and Bucky checking to make sure that they were both okay. 

 

By the time Steve had wrangled the team together for a debrief and mediated the typical arguing with Coulson the pictures had been splashed all over the internet and there was an even larger gathering of press than was typical. In the end they had to take a SHEILD vehicle back to Stark Tower which only made the team grumpier since it prevented their post-battle meal out.

 

When they got back to the Tower everyone immediately dispersed, Steve was sure they were all headed to their typical places, Bruce to his lab, Natasha and Clint to clean their weapons and then likely post-mission sex that Steve didn’t really want to think about. Steve and Bucky usually did a similar thing and Steve didn’t really intended that to change.

 

Tony had always tended to talk to himself, or whatever inanimate object was around but his ramblings were much easier to follow now that he did them in a soft voice and often in a simplified manner as if that would somehow make the barely month old baby capable of understanding what he was saying. It was rather adorable and listening to him converse with the baby was rising quickly in the ranks of things Steve like about Tony, it also proved to be rather useful when figuring out what the genius was up to.

 

“… will want to check his data and then have a sleep before he’s up for babysitting duties so we’ll work on a press release first. Then when Uncle Bruce is ready you can hang out with him for a bit while I clean up the suit.” 

 

Katia amicably interjected some babble at that point and waved her arms a bit.

 

“Yes I know the suit is all gunky but Bruce needs his cool down time and everyone else is going to have grown up fun so he’s going to be the one done soonest. But its probably for the best, I would just avoid the press release if for days and get everyone all grumpy if I made it down to the lab”.

 

Then he stepped into the elevator and even Steve’s enhanced hearing wasn’t able to follow the conversation. But by the sounds of it Tony was okay and he and Katia were going to go do safe, relatively normal things. Of course that wasn't quite so obvious to Bucky who still had trouble turning his instincts off after a fight and Steve could see him itching to follow Tony up to his floor.

 

“Come on Buck, he’s okay. We won the fight and now everyone’s back in the tower where its safe. JARVIS will tell us if anything goes wrong.” 

 

Bucky nodded and allowed Steve to pull him into the stair well. They always take the stairs when coming back from missions of any kind, the walk helps burn off extra energy and its a much more contained space should Bucky lapse, of course it had also been conveniently out of the way for angry post-mission sex once or twice but for the most part it really was just to give them both time to calm down.

 

Their post mission routine had been the same since they were back fighting in the war. Quick field check for injuries and then back to where ever it was that they were bunking to strip down and clean any and all weapons that had been anywhere near a fight before stripping each other down and going over every inch for any sign of injury. It ended in sex probably 80 percent of the time and Steve was surprised it wasn’t more than that.The whole process had been one of Steve’s greatest comforts during the more difficult days of the war and now that he was going back to a real apartment rather than a tent in the mud it had become almost pleasant.

 

 

linelinelineline

 

Simply by virtue of his fighting style Steve finished cleaning up before Bucky and went into their bathroom to draw a bath. Baths were something they both rather liked and hadn’t had the luxury of in the past, it was also a good way to force Bucky to calm down and let go of his paranoia. Bucky came in a few minutes later and they slid into the tub together, Bucky leaning back against Steve’s chest. While Steve ran his hands along Bucky’s thighs lightly.

 

“We did well today Buck. Sorted those rat things out and didn’t even smash too much of the city up”.

 

Bucky hummed and relaxed a little more, “Made sure Stark didn’t get himself hurt, just scuffed up the suit a little”.

 

“Yeah. You had his six covered”.

 

“And he had the baby with him after the fight. She’s so small, especially when Tony’s in the suit like that”.

 

“She really is. But he take such good care of her. Did you hear him earlier? Going to stay up stairs and hold her instead of hiding in the lab, she’s going to end up taking care of him too”.

 

“I agree, and perhaps we can try to take care of the both of them”.

 

Bucky twisted around and kissed Steve, the rest of his post battle tension slipping away as he hissed out a yes against Steve’s lips. He pushed back against Steve and whimpered when he continued to stroke his thighs.

 

“Stevie _please_ ”.

 

“What do you need Buck? Got to use your words.” Steve moved his hand to run up Bucky’s chest, brushing along his erection as it went. 

 

“Need you to touch me”. He was thrusting his hips up while pressing his chest back into Steve’s, the picture of desperation.

 

There was a time for teasing and this wasn’t it so Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s dick and stroked him firmly. Bucky seemed to be very much on board with this plan and ground back against Steve’s cock. It wasn’t enough to really get Steve off but it felt so good while he jacked Bucky off, so eventually he slid his other hand down to stroke himself too.  It didn’t take long, not with the still fading post battle high. And the bathroom filled with the sound of gasps overlaid with the sloshing of the water in the tub until the they were both moaning and gasping their release.

 

Normally this would be when they relocated to a bed or at the very least onto the floor beside the tub for a more through round two but by unspoken agreement they got dressed in casual clothes and asked JARVIS to send them up to Tony’s floor.

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony was lying on the floor when they walked into the room, Katia asleep on his chest and a tablet held above his head as he awkwardly typed away at it.

 

“Hey guys. Did one of you break something?”

 

Steve frowned, “Why do you assume one of us broke something?”

 

Tony pushed his head into the floor so that his neck arched and he was able to make eye contact, Steve really wanted to leave some bite marks on that neck. “Process of elimination, its just after a fight so its something related to that, anything else you would leave for at least the next 24 hours. And I didn’t do any real property damage out there, or at least nothing that wasn’t justifiable which means you aren’t here to lecture me. Therefore one of you two broke some kind of equipment and Jumpy here won’t relax until its dealt with”.

 

Steve continued to look at Tony blankly, he wasn’t sure how to politely express none of the above. This didn’t deter Tony though and he set the tablet down before supporting Katia against his chest as he leavened himself upright, apparently he was just going to fill Steve’s silence in with his own theories. “Shit is it the arm? I shouldn’t joke about that. I probably don’t have the tools up here to deal with it though. I’ve tried to keep everything contained to the lab, Bruce says its good practice for when Kat gets older”.

 

“No, we’re okay, nothing is broken. Bucky is still a little on edge after the rats and we wanted to come see you. I thought that we, or at least I, can help with the press release.”

 

Tony smiled, “Cool cool cool, I’m glad everything is hunky-dory. The press release is mostly done as far as I can tell but it is hard to guess these days what the reaction will be. Mostly I’m going to get up and read some bullshit explanation and then people are going to shout questions at me. But its always good to have another set of eyes look things over and maybe if I tell her you said it was good Pepper won’t be quite so hard on me when she is doing her read through.”

 

“Why do you need to get up and make a statement? its not like this is going to effect the fate of the world so why can’t you just publish that bullshit explanation in the Times and avoid having to deal with the press?” Bucky wasn’t nearly so familiar with the ins and outs of publicity, he had never had to do as much of it as Steve had and anyway the media was different, less invasive, back then. 

 

Tony watched Bucky past for a moment and before thrusting Katia at him, “Because I made a lot of mistakes before the Avengers and it means that they are always going to be watching to see if I mess up again because lots of people will want to read about it if I do. Normally I just kind of wing it and hope for the best—“

 

Steve snorted, he had seen the tape of the press conference Tony had done when he got back from the cave, winging it was an understatement, he had been reckless. 

 

“It worked for the most part, despite what Steve might tell you”.

 

Steve made another disapproving noise in return.

 

“Really, it worked, because trust me I was doing way worse things than what hit the news”.

 

Steve really wanted to argue, Tony’s disregard for himself was frustrating, but that wasn’t going to get him anywhere so he took a deep breath and refocused. “Why don’t we look over what you have?”

 

Tony reached out to hand Steve the tablet but Bucky snatched it carefully out of Tony’s hand and moved purposefully towards the bed. Steve wasn’t surprised per say, Bucky was tended to be protective after a fight and liked to have everyone in a secure place, but for Tony this would seem out of the blue. Steve worried that it would end up distancing Tony and which would in turn make Bucky feel like shit when he was feeling a little more in control of his instincts.

 

But Tony just looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged and followed Bucky to the bed.

 

Ten minutes later Bucky had settled all of them in Tony’s massive bed, Tony and the baby in the middle with Bucky and Steve on the ends. Tony took this surprisingly well and just let it happen, chatting with Steve about the press release even when Bucky settled an arm around his shoulders.

 

It was  bit of  surreal experience for Steve, he had put Katia into her crib when Tony drifted off and Bucky was the one who got up in the middle of the night to feed her. It felt like he had stepped into a family without his knowledge.

 

linelinelineline

 

The three of them made there way down to the common floor when JARVIS woke them up the next morning to get ready for the press conference. Bucky was back to himself and was looking as close as Bucky ever came to embarrassed. Tony seemed to recognize this and slapped him on the back as he passed by on his way to grab Katia’s bottle.

 

“I understand PTSD buddy, if you want to drag Cap up stairs to hang out in bed with me and Katia thats cool.”

 

Bucky blinked at Tony in a way that attempted to convey, _I’m not sure how to respond to this so lets never speak of it again_ , Tony seemed to understand this and refocused on feeding Katia and drinking his coffee.

 

linelinelineline

 

The whole team went to the press conference and stood behind Tony while he read off the prepared statement to the media. They were surprisingly quiet during the statement but as soon as Tony finished speaking there was uproar and a wave of questions. Steve wasn’t really sure how Tony sorted through them all but he started answering with his trademark wit and the appearance of nonchalance but Steve could see his shoulders getting more and more tense as the questions became more pointed. 

 

Then when they couldn’t get a rise out of Tony they turned on Steve.

 

“Captain Rogers! What do you think about this?”

“Do you think Stark is capable of taking care of a child?”

“Can you see the kid staying in the Tower long term?”

 

Steve had discussed the possibility of making a statement with both Coulson and Pepper, the consensus was that he would only say anything if it became necessary in order to maintain the integrity of the Avengers and though this didn’t qualify as a threat to the Avengers Initiative Steve found himself stepping forward and setting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

 

Tony was a very physical person and Steve knew that the hand would help settle him even though it was the gesture of a commanding officer rather than the arm around the waist that Steve really wanted to offer.

 

“I and the rest of the Avengers support Tony in his decision to raise Katia, he loves her deeply and has gone to great lengths to ensure that the Tower is the best place possible for her to grow up. I think I speak for the entire team when I say we are looking forward to watching Katia grow and helping out whenever we can. I do ask that you respect the privacy of Tony and his daughter, I’m sure there she will be appearing on the Avengers social media from time to time so there is no need to put undue pressure on them at this time of change.”

 

There was another wave of noise but Steve didn’t even bother trying to sort through it and guided Tony off the stage, trusting the rest of the team to file off afterwards.

 

“Well that was only as much of a disaster as expected. So thats a plus… Can I hold the baby?” Clint made grabby hands at Tony and grinned wildly. He was clearly trying to break the tension left in the elevator and was only marginally successful.

 

Tony handed Katia over, “I need to go to the lab. Don’t let me stay for more than a couple of hours. I fed her before we went downstairs so you won’t need to do that, she’ll probably just go to sleep quite happily”.

 

Clint nodded and waved have heartedly at Tony while making faces at Katia. “Yeah, yeah. Go play with the suit Tin Man. And Captain you should go do the crossword or what ever it is you do to chill. The world isn’t going to end in the next two hours”.


	4. Chapter Four

Steve was tied to the bed when Tony walked into their apartment and it took a few long minutes to pull himself back enough to figure out what was going on. He cycled through deep breaths and focused on bringing his mind back up out of the haze while he worked his hands out of the cuffs, Bucky never bound him tight enough that Steve couldn’t get out if he tried. Steve could hear Bucky talking to Tony softly in the living room so he climbed awkwardly out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats.  He wasn’t going to walk out to see them just yet, not with his now situationally inappropriate erection that he was attempting to will away. Not that the sound of Bucky talking to Tony with his still sex rough voice was helping.

 

“That sounds wonderful, Stevie and I used to go to the movies when we had the money back in the day. But you’re going to have to give us a few minutes, we were in the middle of something when you came in”.

 

There was an award pause but Tony just took the information in stride with a low whistle but when Steve walked in a moment later, body mostly back under control, Tony’s face was much redder than he would have expected given how often Tony was the one making the crude implication. Steve stood just behind Bucky, who had also forgone a shirt, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“What’s this about the movies?”

 

“Well Natasha has decided that she and Clint wanted to babysit for a few hours and I thought that we could actually go out to the movies. I know we’ve got a movie room here but I feel like it has been forever doomed to Little Einsteins.”

 

Bucky chuckled, and Steve leaned into him to feel it rumble against him, ducking his head down to press against him. “At least she decided she liked that rather than Teletubbies, I was worried when you turned that one on for her to try”. 

 

Of course at just over seven months Katia wasn’t really watching the TV show but she seemed to like the music and colours so lately all the Avengers had been heard mumbling the words to the theme song under their breath. 

 

“But you guys look like you have much funner things on tap for the afternoon so I’ll leave you to it”.

 

Steve hooked his head over Bucky’s shoulder and smiled at Tony. He was still a little off balance after coming up quickly so he was sure the smile was a little loopy but somehow didn’t bring himself to care, Tony was asking them to go out to the movies. “We’d love to come out. I might just be a little clingy though, its been a bit of an abrupt change from my plan for the afternoon”.

 

“You sub?” Steve could hear the incredulousness in his voice.

 

“Yeah, sometimes”.

 

“We both switch, can be what the other needs. And of course we do love to co-dom”.  Steve couldn’t see Bucky’s face but he was sure that the smirk on it was huge.

 

linelinelineline

They decided to see The Circle, and Steve found himself loaded down with snacks while Bucky and Tony argued about seats. Tony wanted to sit at the very back but Bucky wanted to sit in the middle to have the best view of the screen. They compromised with a seat in the centre of a row three quarters of the way up. Steve sat between the two of them and then passed out the mountain of candy that he had acquired. 

 

It was good, sitting with Bucky’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and Tony brushing against him every couple of moments and Steve smiled. Of course it was Tony though and he just wouldn’t settle down. So Steve grabbed his wrist and gave it a squeeze, his mind finally snapping out of the remnants of his endorphin high and into a more commanding setting.

 

“Sit still.” Tony froze at the words and Steve could feel his wrist flexing and tensing.

 

Then Bucky stretched his arm out a little more and set his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Be a good boy for us and just watch the movie”.

 

Tony made a little noise in the back of his throat but then settled down into his seat. Steve gave his wrist a little squeeze, comforting rather than threatening this time, before he let go. He turned to Bucky and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the screen where the previews were just finishing.

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony was unusually quiet on the way back to Stark Tower and rushed off to collect Katia as soon as they got back into the Tower. Steve frowned at Bucky, this was not a reaction that he was hoping for given that they had just been out on what was essentially a date.

 

“What did we do?” Bucky sounded genuinely confused.

 

“I think we pushed a little too much.” Steve just sounded kind of sad.

 

“But he was so responsive, and he seemed to like it”.

 

“Yeah, but Bucky we can be a little overwhelming and I don’t think he understood what we were doing”.

 

Bucky scowled and shook his head, “No way he reacts like that and doesn’t know he’s a sub”.

 

“Again, I don’t think that’s the issue. I think he doesn’t get what we, as in us the couple, were doing trying that with him”.

 

“So what do you want us to do?” Bucky’s voice was starting to get a hard edge and Steve frowned, this was not getting any better. He new that Bucky was probably just being defensive because he wanted things to go well with Tony but Steve wanted that too and their lack of progress was frustrating him as well.

 

His reaction to the frustration was to yank on Bucky’s hair to turn him in for a kiss. They didn’t fight for dominance, not with the goal of Bucky giving in anyway, they usually didn’t when they were on the edge of a fight. The point was that they were going to have a fight but they were going to have rough rough sex instead. Bucky seemed really on board with this and bit at Steve’s lip as they backed out of the elevator. Steve knew that they weren’t going to make it to the bed and shoved Bucky down on the couch, smirking at the grunt Bucky let out. But then Bucky was shoving down on Steve’s head and Steve was pulling at buttons and zips to get his mouth around Bucky’s cock.

 

Steve hummed, not in the contented way he sometimes did when he was sucking Bucky off but rather with the express goal of making Bucky cum harder and faster. Of course Bucky was not going to let Steve just have that so a few moments later lube was being shoved into his hand and Steve started opening Bucky up while trying to maintain a decent rhythm on his cock.

 

Three fingers later Bucky was flipping them over so that Steve was the one sprawled out on the couch while Bucky lowered himself onto Steve’s cock. Steve swore and grabbed at Bucky’s hips, grinding him down while Bucky moaned. Steve let Bucky set the rhythm for the most part after that, until he could feel Bucky starting to clench around him as he got closer to orgasm at which point he planted on foot on the floor and the other on the couch for leverage and started to thrust up against Bucky as he came down. 

 

The change of pace sent Bucky tumbling over the edge with a curse and he collapsed onto Steve’s chest. Steve gentled his thrusts as Bucky panted against him but when Bucky started to nip and kiss his neck he sped back up to chase his own release.

 

“Come on Stevie. Give it to me, I want to feel your come in me”.

 

“Fuck. Bucky.” And then Steve was spilling himself inside Bucky.

 

They didn’t move right away after that, Steve just wrapped Bucky up in his arms and held him against his chest as they caught their breath.

 

Bucky broke the moment first, “We’ll go ask him on a real date tomorrow?”

 

Steve smiled, “Yeah. We will”.


	5. Chapter Five

Steve and Bucky hit the gym the next morning like they usually did but they left early and asked Clint and Natasha to eat by themselves that morning. They made pancakes, or at least Steve made pancakes and Bucky made an actual effort to arrange them nicely on the plate. Bruce walked in but saw the two of them and very quickly walked right back out giving them small nod. Tony came down a few minutes later with a crying Katia and Bucky pulled a jar of baby food out of the cupboard while Steve spread a few Cheerios out across the top of Katia’s highchair.

 

Bucky scooped Katia out of Tony’s arms, “I can get her settled, there is coffee in the pot and ten Stevie and I made pancakes”.

 

Tony just nodded and let out a little grunt, he was never particularly functional in the mornings, at least not until he got his first caffeine hit. He perked up a bit while Bucky spooned strained peaches into Katia’s mouth. Steve hadn’t wanted to put her into the highchair so he was slowly getting covered in the baby food as well. 

 

He bounced Katia on his knee and looked at Tony.

 

“You awake now Tony?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks for taking her, we had a bit of a rough night. I think the wonder twins let her sleep for a little too long yesterday”.

 

Bucky chuckled a little, “I don’t think that Nat has a great handle on how to take care of an infant.”

 

Tony smiled back at him, “I know, it makes me feel much better about my ability to parent sometimes”

 

“She’s learning, we all are”. Steve wanted to steer the conversation back to what was important that morning. He knew Bucky would much rather ignore the talking aspect and just keep putting pressure on Tony the way they had been.

 

“Bucky and I wanted to talk to you about something”.

 

Tony’s head jerked up and he darted his eyes between Bucky and Steve. “Is everything okay?” Steve was surprised by the level of concern in Tony’s voice. “I can try and fix it.”

 

Bucky reached out and stroked a metal finger over the back of Tony’s hand to sooth him. “Everything is fine, sweetheart. You are all good”.

 

Steve smiled at the two of them. “Bucky and I want to know if out would like to go out on date with us?”

 

Bucky jumped in then, “We want to take you out. Katia too”.

 

Tony wasn’t looking concerned anymore. Now he looked shocked and a little confused but he fell back into his humour. “If you were looking for a little fun you just had to ask. You don’t need to wine and dine me. In fact I’d rather you didn’t, keep things more honest”.

 

Steve frowned. “We aren’t just looking for a night Tony. We want you for the long term. Want you to be ours”. He let a little bit of an edge come into his voice at the end to try and impress upon Tony what they wanted.

 

There was a moment of silence but Katia was oblivious to the awkwardness and babbled away, waving her arms at Tony who reached out to take her from Steve. He stood up and paced around the kitchen with her while eying up Steve and Bucky.

 

“What happens if I say yes?”

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and Bucky raised his eyebrows. A clear indication he wanted Steve to do the talking. “Well we were thinking that we would all go to the park for a picnic and there are bands playing live. Katia could come and hopefully it would be low key enough that we wouldn’t get mobbed by the press”.

 

Tony nodded and walked back towards the table, he didn’t look settled by any means but Steve could tell that the clear outline of what was going to happen was helping to calm him down. “And then?”

 

It was entirely surprising, Tony always seemed to work best with guidelines and Steve was excited to see how that translated in bed.

 

Bucky answered this time, letting the implications of what he was saying drip into his words, “And then we come back here and help you put Katia to bed. After that Stevie and I can go back to our floor or we can stay up with you. But that choice will be yours to make. We are never are going to expect anything from you or pressure you to do something you aren’t willing to give.”

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

Steve nodded and Bucky smiled, “Of course, we would need to leave around six tonight but you don’t need to tell us a head of time. We will be here if you want to go. Or if you would rather do something different just tell us”. Steve didn’t think that Tony would take that option but Steve didn’t want him to feel like he didn’t have a choice.

 

“I’ll let you know,” Tony was already backing away towards the elevator, “J! Lab please”.

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony didn't come up from the lab until much later that afternoon and when he did he had grease streaks over his face and small burns on his arms, from a soldering iron as far as Steve could tell. But he stopped at the common floor and came into the living room instead of just going straight up to his own floor to hide so Steve was counting it as a good sign. 

 

 

Tony didn’t explicitly say yes but he gave them a disconcertingly small smile and asked, “What time do you two want to go?”

 

Bucky smiled back at him and softly told him to be ready to go for six. And Steve added a quiet “Good boy” as Tony stepped into the elevator to go clean up.

 

linelinelineline

 

Tony met them in the kitchen just before six with Katia strapped to his chest in the colourful piece of cloth Natasha had given him. He wasn’t sure what it was actually called but Tony looked damn good in it. He was dressed smartly in jeans that weren’t falling to pieces and a bright red polo shirt. Steve and Bucky had both changed as well and Steve had made them all sandwiches while Bucky handled getting some food together for Katia. They had packed it into a bag which Steve had hung off one of his shoulders.

 

Bucky walked forward to press a kiss into first Katia’s forehead and then Tony’s, “You two look good”.

 

Tony shrugged off the compliment, “Well I do try sometimes”.

 

“You look good all the time. But especially right now, dressed to go out with us, standing there with your little girl,” Steve added as they walked to the elevator.

 

Bucky and Steve had debated the merits of walking vs driving to the park but they had decided to go with walking if only so that they could keep Tony between the two of them without one having to play chauffeur. And they did keep him between them, standing closer than they normally would, letting Tony feel them pressing against him.

 

It took a bit for Tony to relax once they had signed a few obligatory autographs and settled onto the blanket. Steve and Bucky knew that this was going to be an issue and so they just pressed on, Steve pulling food out of the bag they had brought while Bucky played peekaboo with Katia on Tony’s lap. Tony didn’t really let himself go until the band was a few songs in and Katia was happily dozing in Bucky’s arms but eventually he did, leaning into Steve’s chest, tucking his head in against him while shyly slipping a finger into the loop of Bucky’s jeans.

 

By the time the music was starting to wrap up Katia wasn’t the only one who was falling asleep, Tony was drooped down between them and Steve felt kind of bad when he started nudging the drowsy man, “Come on Tony, we need to get going to avoid the crowd”.

 

Tony just made a vaguely unhappy noise, looking decidedly out of it. Steve guessed that he had gotten himself far to worked up about the evening and if Katia had given him a rough night he was probably just exhausted. It was endearing though.

 

“I know doll, you don’t want to move, but we really need to get going. I promised Buck some hot chocolate when we get back. You want some to?”

 

That got Tony moving and they walked back to the Tower, without getting caught up in the crowd. 

 

Bucky handed Katia back off to Tony, “Go put her down and then come back to the kitchen”. It wasn’t quite an order, but Steve could hear the edge settling into his voice, trying to get Tony into the right mindset. 

 

Tony headed to the elevator, which surprised Steve but neither he nor Bucky said anything, they didn’t want Tony to feel too boxed in. He was back up a few minutes later without the baby though which was good. As much as Steve loved Katia he was also itching to get his hands on Tony.

 

“Brucie has her for the rest of the night. I’m all yours” was all Tony said before he folded gracefully to his knees beside the stool that Bucky had settled on while Steve stood by the pot of hot milk on the stove.

 

Steve cursed a little under his breath and had a slight moment of regret for choosing the longer route to hot chocolate rather than the more all purpose machine Tony had sitting on the counter. But then Bucky started talking to Tony again and he remembered that just getting them all naked and into the bed wasn’t the point, or at least not the only point.

 

“You want to play with us tonight? You don’t have to. We can sit on the couch and watch a movie, you can even sit on the couch. This isn’t at all contingent on you climbing into bed with us. Or there being kinky shit once we get there”.

 

Tony shook his head, “I want the kinky shit, and the bed,” Tony was still looking at the ground and the shift was a little disconcerting, “although I doubt the bed is the only place we could have some fun” and there was the sass again.

 

Steve came over with the mugs and stole a kiss from each of them as he passed them the mugs. “Shall we move this to our floor?” He still felt a little odd referring to his floor but he and Bucky had taken the time to set it up for the night so he felt it worth the strangeness to get things moving in the right direction.

 

linelinelineline

 

Steve let Bucky settle himself on the couch first before he gave Tony a little push to get him settled onto the cushion they had placed in front of the couch earlier that day.

 

“Bucky and I are going to tell you what is going to happen next. You can ask any questions you like but if you sass us there will be consequences. We use stoplights so say yellow if you want us to slow down and red for stop. You’ll never be in trouble for using your safe words.”

 

“Yes Sirs”.

 

Steve smiled and settled himself on the couch, sliding a hand up Bucky’s leg from the knee to the top of his thigh and watched Tony sip at his drink.

 

“When we are done our drinks you’re going to strip down naked and put your clothes nicely on the chair. Then you are going to go into the bedroom and wait for us, you’ll find a cushion there to kneel on”.

 

“We might leave you there a little while,” Bucky interjected, “Waiting all pretty for us, eager for us to come and play with you”.

 

“But we’ll come, and I’ll start getting all the toys out of that handy rack you installed in our closet. Bucky’s pretty impatient though so he’ll want to use your mouth”

“Would you like that sweet heart? Me standing over you with my cock out, pushing it into your mouth”.

 

Tony made a little noise and Steve wasn’t sure if it was from Bucky’s words or the increasing thickness of his accent.

 

He let his own Brooklyn sound come out more when he continued anyway, “ I’m going to tie you up, nothing fancy this time. Just spread eagle on the bed, face down, ass up. All tied down for us to use. I’m going to open you up with my fingers. Slowly. I’m going to make you beg.”

 

“He will, he’ll make you beg so hard. It doesn’t do anything for Stevie you know, but he’ll make you beg because he knows I like it”. 

 

Steve kept his eyes fixed on Tony but he was sure that his expression was vicious.

 

“Then, once I have you all stretched open and just desperate for it we’re going to play a little game”.

 

“You like games don’t you sweetheart? Always messing with us, so we’re going to play a game with you”.

 

Tony was making little whimpering noises and panting now and Steve paused for a moment, trying to give Tony a minute to catch his head and call safe word if he need to. But after a few seconds the whimpering stopped and Tony was flicking his eyes up looking hot and desperate so Steve took a deep breath and jumped back in.

 

“Its a very simple game actually. We’re just going to take turns fucking you, and then when were done, and you’re all filled up with our cum I’m going to ask you who went first.”

 

Steve paused again, this time for dramatic effect. 

 

Tony let the silence sit for a moment but he wasn’t known for his patience, “What happens if I get it right”.

 

Steve smiled kindly at him, “Thats a surprise”.

 

“A better question is what happens if you get it wrong”, Bucky’s smile was not nearly as kind, “But thats a surprise too”.

 

“Yes Sirs.” Tony’s voice was a little shaking and he dropped his eyes again.

 

Steve set his mug down on the coffee table and took a deep breath, “Now, who’s ready to go play?”

 


End file.
